


Oh! What Became of The Likely Lads

by alloverthemoon



Category: Indie Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 卡尔在前往纽卡斯尔的大巴车上醒来。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Oh! What Became of The Likely Lads

**Author's Note:**

> 星期六去纽卡斯尔看挺，看的时候莫名有了很多新感触。  
> 我之前跟朋友说，皮卡永远不会结婚（指他们两个之间），就他们俩真的是基佬也不会，因为他们是那种不需要结婚的关系，或者说婚姻这种制度已经无法匹配得上他俩。但那天去看他俩，他俩之间却有一种强烈的老夫老妻气场扑面而来，是我从没想过会在他俩身上看到的。唱Dead for Love之前，皮拿着话筒和卡就话筒的位置扯皮了半天，很像你爸妈讨论一起给家里的桌子挪位置的时候会有的那种对话。虽然多合体一点也不像个爹，也不像人夫，还是狗狗和儿子的结合体。于是他俩就变成了娶了妈的大胖小子。（？这似乎有些问题）
> 
> 女神好活泼，怎么会这样。又很妩媚，全程跟皮特互动都像哄小孩，两人亲麦克风的时候不像以前那么咸湿了，反倒是很有种相濡以沫的感觉。唱Can't Stand Me Now的时候更像调情，老夫老妻明撕暗秀，尤其是女神的小表情可爱极了（。）不由得内心十分感叹。
> 
> 离开的路上一直在听标题，想了很多，一边想一边就写了这个。胡作非为的小子们最后变成什么样了呢？我们的梦想最后变成什么样了呢？永远的誓言变成了什么样呢？
> 
> 变成了这样了，但你能说这样不好吗。

Oh What became of the likely lads?

What became of the dreams we had?

Oh What became of forever?

Oh What became of forever?

Oh we’ll never know…

他在车上醒来，转过头，看见皮特缩在两个位子里，贝雷帽盖在头上，灰色的头发从底下像章鱼的须触一样张牙舞爪地伸展在外面。卡尔伸过手，把帽子从他脸上拿开，皮特动了动，随后睁开眼睛，醒了。

“几点了？”

“十二点了。”卡尔说着把对方的帽子戴到自己头上。

大巴已经行驶进了纽卡斯尔境内，在A1公路上行驶着，窗外的绿植像风一样快地从视线里飘过，皮特想要支起身子，看一眼窗外，却发现车子座位的大小并容不下他把两条胳膊加上上半身的宽度。于是他改为抬起一条胳膊搭在座椅背上，撑起上半身，朝窗外瞥了一眼，天气灰蒙蒙的，飘着小雨，有稀稀落落的雨点搭在窗户上，像是跳伞时撞上障碍物的伞兵。

卡尔拉开一点头顶上的窗，从口袋里掏出烟，点起一根抽了起来。他一边抽，一边笑着看皮特在座位上扭动着身躯，把双腿从卡尔的腿上移开，然后开始在座椅底下找鞋子。他的头发被睡得炸开，看起来像眼神不厌世的罗伯特·史密斯。他双手抓着椅背，挺着后背把脚往鞋里塞，却还是卡住了，他不乐意弯下腰解开鞋带，于是继续努力着塞脚的工程，卡尔一边看一边笑起来。皮特转过头，看了他一眼。

“要帮忙吗？”

“不……”

他以为卡尔是在调侃他。当他正准备弯下腰去解鞋带的时候，卡尔却拍了拍他的胳膊，示意他把腿往这挪一挪。皮特愣住了，但还是把卡了半当在鞋里的脚递了过去，侧着身子倚在座位上。卡尔抬起他一条腿放到膝盖上，叼着烟开始解他的鞋带，把他的脚塞进鞋里 ，然后系上，接着又开始在另一只脚上重复同样的动作。

穿好鞋后皮特把脚了收回去，卡尔则从前面座位背后的袋子里掏出免洗洗手液洗了洗手。他一边在心里数着四十秒搓手，一边看着皮特坐在座位上迷迷糊糊地眨眼睛。他把洗手液放回前面的袋子里，问道：“睡得好吗？”

“嗯。”皮特转过头看向他，点了点头，还保持着原先的姿势：“你呢？”

“还行。”

皮特仍然看着他，卡尔目视着前方，过了一会儿才意识到他是想要烟。于是他把手里的烟递过去，皮特接过来抽了一口。车外小雨从开着的窗口里被风吹进来许多，几滴落在皮特的头发和眼皮上，使他左右躲闪了好几下。卡尔看见拍了拍身边的座位，示意他坐过来一点。皮特照做了，同时在坐过去的时候把烟也还给了他。卡尔抬起胳膊，伸手探进皮特那一头恣意乱生的头发里，开始帮他梳头。自从隔离之后，人人都可为自己难看的发型正名，尽管理发店已经重开了一月有余，但不管是卡尔还是皮特，都没去剪掉自己已经被原发色淹没的发尾，或者是去推个平头。

“这样看起来好多了。”卡尔说着收回手，皮特转向卡尔，在他身后的车玻璃上借着反光开始打量自己的发型。他一边打量一边抓前面几根没待对地方的刘海，卡尔也伸出手去，帮他把头发从左边拨到右边，再从右边拨到左边。

“不，这样不行。”卡尔说着坐直了身子，侧过身来面对着皮特，双手上阵地开始给他整理仪容仪表。皮特的眼珠子从上面转到下边，跟着卡尔的手乱走，余光越过对方的耳廓，从车窗上观察者自己被挡了大半的头型。卡尔的后背也被投射在车窗上，他浅色的发尾混在生长出来的黑色头发里，从车窗上看去像是白色的。

“我觉得这样差不多。”

“你确定？”

“也就这样了。”说着卡尔往后退了退，从远处打量了一下皮特，“不错，还行。”

接着他又向前凑去，握着烟的手搭在旁边的椅背上，皮特下意识地闭上眼睛。卡尔靠过去，吻落在唇上，只是轻轻的一触，但停留的时间却远超过一个亲吻应有的长度。两人闭着眼睛贴在一起，随后嘴唇分开，转为将额头贴在一起，卡尔睁开眼睛，在颤抖的睫毛里看了看对方，往后抽回了身子，脸上带着笑意。

皮特睁开眼，左手朝卡尔的右边摸去，找上他握着烟的那只手，把烟从他手里拿下来，塞进了自己嘴里。卡尔看着他，难以置信地皱起眉，皮特却一言不发，只是把手放回了卡尔空出来的手里，两个人就这么牵着手坐在一起，皮特抽着被卡尔吸得所剩无几的烟，睁着眼睛看着他。

卡尔笑了起来。

“We are going to be in a band with Gary and John, and, we are always gonna be friends, and never ever argue or split up or steal each other’s things!”

说完这句话后，卡尔看了一眼身边的皮特，被两只哈士奇环绕着的皮特窝在沙发里，朝他喊：“我饿了。”

“你想吃什么？”

“香肠。”

**Author's Note:**

> 胡作非为的小子们长大了，变胖了，剪短了头发。但依然爱着对方。


End file.
